


Welcome Home, Son

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Fluff, Arthur Morgan is happy, Arthur has a son, Arthur is a dad, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Pregnancy, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: The birth of Arthur and your's much-awaited child. Arthur gets a second chance at a family.Fluff fluff fluff, lots of emotion.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Arthur Morgan, Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Susan Grimshaw/Arthur Morgan, Susan Grimshaw/Reader
Series: Right in The Ribs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Kudos: 45





	Welcome Home, Son

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I just keep writing so here's another part today!  
> There are tiny mentions of songs in this like 'Welcome Home, Son by Radical Face', and 'Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid'.   
> Hope you're enjoying this series as much as I am :')

Your water had broken a few hours ago, the day after your terrible cramps were riddling your body. Arthur hadn’t left your side since yesterday, determined to make you comfortable any way he could. He was nervous, the butterflies in his stomach had quickly turned to birds, trying to break free of their metal cages. A mixture of nerves and excitement stirred in the tent as you two laid in the cot, waiting. 

“Is Miss Grimshaw coming?” you glanced at Arthur, then at the opening of your tent. Squeezing his hand.

She was going to assist you. You didn’t want to be alone, you made that very clear from the beginning. 

Arthur nodded softly at you, his thumb drawing light circles on your hand as you continued to squeeze it.   
“Soon, princess. Want me to go get er?” 

You nodded. The pain eating at you, it felt you were being pried open at a painfully slow rate. The feeling kept moving lower which made you believe your addition was ready to come soon. 

“Please” you winced as you moved your legs slightly, not quite sure how to get comfortable. 

Arthur got up off the cot quickly, making sure not to move you too much. A few moments later Miss Grimshaw and Abigial both entered the tent, Arthur behind them. 

“Are you feeling ready?” Susan asked you, holding a damp cloth in her hand. 

You nodded, you were ready. Or thought you were. Is anyone ever fully ready? Impossible.

Abigail moved to one side of your cot, prompting you to sit up slightly. You were in a nightgown, you had to take your wet undergarments off when your water broke. Arthur stood on the opposite side of the cot, looking at you with a mixture of nerves and impatience. 

Susan put her hands on your legs, moving them to open slightly as to take a peek. You trusted her and didn’t feel uncomfortable with her seeing- well, everything. You moved your gown up your legs, bunching it above your pelvis so that it was easier to move around if needed. She had brought the damp cloth to your core and wiped it gently, there was blood. A sign that it was almost time. 

“Abigail, bring some towels over here” she said as she moved a crate to sit on in front of you. 

Abigail left your side for only a moment, grabbing some towels that she had previously brought in, handing them to Miss Grimshaw. She proceeded to place one under you, laying the rest on her lap. 

There was a burst of pressure, heavy pressure in your core. You let out a painful moan, throwing your head back. Arthur’s eyes shot open wide, looking at Susan as for some sort of reassurance. He was getting pale. 

“Arthur, it’s okay!” Abigail said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s normal, this means it’s happening” she patted his shoulder, moving beside you again. 

He swallowed, nodding as his eyes still were wide. He was terrified, he didn’t want you to be in pain although he knew that’s what happened during labour. But now that it was happening, the nerves were hitting him. He shook his head slightly, he had to be here for you, that’s all he wanted to do and all he needed to focus on right now. 

You grabbed his arm with both hands, squeezing it as Susan told you to start pushing. It was the most indescribable pressure, that’s what it was.. Painful pressure. 

You screamed slightly as you threw your head back once more, breathing heavily as you took your first break. You sobbed softly, making Arthur lean down and kiss your forehead. 

“Yer doing great, princess. I’m so proud of ya, so strong” he said softly, moving some dampened hair out of your eyes. “I’m not leavin yer side, okay?” 

You nodded and smiled at him as best as you could. You felt Abigial squeeze your shoulder. 

“We gotta push again. Y/N” she said to you, glancing at Susan. 

You took a deep breath and bore down again, pushing as you squeezed Arthur’s arm no doubt digging your nails into his flesh. 

“That’s it,” Susan said, nodding as she grinned at you. “Keep going, sweetie” 

You kept pushing as your painful groans filled the tent. The rest of the camp knew what was happening, but they respected your privacy and would come once the baby was born. You didn’t really want an audience anyway. 

The pain increased as the baby’s head started to show slightly, earning a happy gasp from Miss Grimshaw. This hurt - and you had been kicked by a ram before! 

“This is your fault, Arthur!” you groaned, lightly smacking his arm. “You and your stupid penis!” 

This earned a laugh from the members of the tent, including Arthur. He smiled for the first time since this started. You groaned again.

“You are almost there, Y/N, cmon!” Susan said, slightly moving your legs open more. 

Arthur rubbed your back as you sat up more, trying to bring all the strength you had. Abigail took a hold of your hand, telling you to squeeze it. 

It felt like the longest moments of your life, that one last push. The pressure built before seeming to explode, then it subsided greatly. 

You heard Abigal gasp and felt Arthur’s hand on your back slow. You didn’t realize you had your eyes closed till you heard a wail, the wail that belonged to your infant. Your eyes shot open as you let out a breath, shooting your head towards Arthur who had a grin plastered across his face. 

Miss Grimshaw held the infant in a towel, gently rubbing the fabric on its skin to clean off the birth. 

“It’s a boy,” she said ever so softly to Arthur and you “and he’s beautiful” she almost looked as she was about to cry.

She swaddled him gently before sitting up to lay the baby on your chest. 

He was beautiful, even though only moments old you could see his beauty. He was crying softly, wiggling in the towel. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you moved the towel slightly to get a better look at him. Artur leaned down beside you, staring adoringly at his new son. He had tears too, and rightfully so- he had gotten a second chance at a son. 

“Hi son,” he said barely audible, “welcome home.” he gently caressed the top of the baby’s head with his index finger. You smiled as you watched your boy, seeming to relax when Arthur spoke to him.

Abigail kissed the top of your head, smiling as she looked at him. “You did it, Y/N, he’s here” 

That he was. For nine months you two shared a heartbeat, he had changed you the moment you had found out you were pregnant. The combined skin and bone of you and Arthur, you two had created this bundle of life. 

Miss Grimshaw began to clean you up as you lay in the cot with your baby and Arthur. Abigail had gone to get you some water. 

“You did mighty fine, both of you,” Susan said to you, bundling the towels together and throwing them in a washtub. “You’ll make great parents, he’s blessed for that” she smiled before nodding softly, stepping out of the tent to leave the three of you alone. 

Arthur moved beside you in the cot, you snuggled close to him as you laid your son on Arthur’s chest. His big hands softly holding onto the blanket, looking at his creation. The baby had calmed, eyes open looking around at his new surroundings. 

“He’s gorgeous,” you said as you smiled leaning to kiss Arthur’s stubbled cheek. “Do we settle on the name?” 

You two had thought of names, after hearing some suggestions and stories you two had decided you liked the name Xander if it was a boy. 

You had remembered as a girl you read a book with a character named that. Xander meant ‘defender of man’. You thought that was a great meaning for the name of Arthur Morgan’s son. Arthur was the defender of so many people, most importantly you- he was your king, strong and brave. You knew your son would grow up to be exactly like that, a warrior. 

“I think it suits,” Arthur said, smiling at you before pecking your lips. “Xander Morgan, name of a trouble maker.” 

You giggled softly, leaning your heavy head into Arthur’s shoulder. It was perfect. 

“Heartbreaker like his daddy” you giggled before caressing Xander’s cheek. 

“I love you, Y/N, ya did so well” 

“I love you too, Arthur Morgan. I’m honoured to give you a second chance.”

“We’ll make it, I’ll fight for it” he said softly, resting his head on yours

You smiled, staring at your baby boy wrapped in his daddy’s arms. “Hi love... Welcome home”

You weren’t sure what the road ahead was going to be like, but you knew at this moment there were no worries on the Earth.


End file.
